The Cleaner
Sciswell (commonly known as The Cleaner and now credited as Replica Clone) was an experienced mercenary hired by Leek's Organisation. Bio Pre-Series 2 (Original Timeline) Sciswell was never seen before Cutter's changes in the Permian Anomaly. Presumably he still existed, possibly as the same person like most characters, or as someone else, like Jenny Lewis. Pre-Series 2 (New Timeline) It is known that in the new timeline, he was trained as a mercenary and worked for many organisations before being hired by Leek and joining Leek's Organisation. Episode 2.1 Sciswell was dispatched by Leek to go to a mall where an anomaly opened. There, he was acting as a cleaner that had apparently been left behind when the mall was evacuated and encountered by the team. Cutter told Connor and Abby to escort him out, but on the way, he said he forgot something and went to the locker room to retreive it. There, he was attacked by a baby raptor hiding in a locker, apparently severely injuring his neck. Sciswel then remaind unconcious while Connor tranqualised the raptor. But before Connor could bring the others, Sciswel apparentlly came to and disappeared, also wiping all signs of blood. The team presumed that he had escaped by himself. However, this event caused his neck to be permenantly scarred. Episode 2.2 Sciswel, having since recovered from the raptor attack, was ordered by Leek to act as a special forces guard in the ARC to spy on the team. However, he was later spotted by Connor. But when Conner told Abby about it, she didn't believe him. Episode 2.4 Leek sent him to a canal where another anomaly opened, again acting as special forces guard. Nick Cutter recognised him pursued him down a row of boats until he found him in a boat storage house. Sciswell turned to face him and calmly knocked him out. Sciswel then escaped before Cutter woke up. Later, Leek and Helen contact Sciswell via videolink and he gives them a report on his earlier mission. He is then warned by Leek about his mistake of letting Cutter see him saying it could jeapordise "the operation" and warns him to stay out of sight in the future. Sciswell then cuts communication. Episode 2.5 Sciswell was sent into the Silurian Anomaly along with his band of mercenaries by Oliver Leek. On the other side, the mercenaries sighted a little girl but Sciswell would not allow them to go and rescue her, saying that they had a job to do, therefore ignoring the girl's cries to warn them of the Giant Scorpion. The mercenaries were then attacked by the Giant Scorpion, killing all but Sciswell who got away with minor injuries. He then wandered the desert alone and apparantly using up all his supplies. Cutter and Stephen found him later with nothing but a machine gun. He forced them to hand over the Anomaly Detector and their water. He shot the ground in a threat to Cutter, not knowing that it alerted the scorpions who attacked him and pulled him down so only his head and arms remained. Despite the cirumstances, he still refused to give away who he was working for to Stephen and was pulled fully under and eaten. After Death Even thoug h Sciswell was killed, Helen Cutter had made multiple clones of him that acted as her minions through the beginning of Series 3. However, they were all killed by a bomb in Episode 3.3. Appearances Canonical *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 Non-Canonical *''Fight for Survival'' Trivia *Sciswell is commonly referred to as The Cleaner in fandom, but his name was confirmed in Episode 2.4. Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of The Cleaner Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Recurring characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Leek's Organisation Category:Cleaners Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Main Characters